Audio mixers are commonly used for combining (also called “mixing”), routing, and changing the level, timbre, and/or dynamics of multiple audio data streams or signals received from different types of audio devices or computing devices. During operation, the audio mixers process different audio device types (e.g., microphone, output audio line, input audio line, Telco, VoIP, etc.), each being associated with a large number of configurable parameters. As a result, over a span of different audio device types, the audio mixers typically identify and control a massive number of parameters, which demand a complex software code for being handled and in turn cause the processing speed and performance of the audio mixers to significantly deteriorate. Further, if the number of device types and the parameters corresponding to each of those device types change for different product models or SKUs (i.e., stock-keeping units, each of which identifies a distinct product model or product type) of audio mixers, then the corresponding software code needs to be changed and recompiled for each model. This adds to the burden of managing a code library for different product SKUs.
The disclosed invention also has applicability in other environments as well. Multi-channel data acquisition systems have a limited use in multi-vendor and multi-device environments. For example, a HVAC heating and air conditioning system provides various information about its input and output airflows that needs to be managed with the input from temperature sensors. A further extension of this system could be combining the data from these systems with for example a commercial and/or residential security/lighting/audio and video system. But as previously discussed, an impossible burden arises when dealing with such disparate systems from multiple vendors.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods implementing a robust endpoint parameter management architecture, which is simple, efficient, and flexible to use, configure, and control, for audio mixers and/or multi-channel data acquisition.